


[Podfic] Innocent Magics

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accents, Audio Format: MP3, Kidnapping, LOUD music, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Sound Effects, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was going on thirteen now, his village was quiet. The kind of place nothing ever happened. Momma told him to stay low, keep his magic hidden, but the men were so strong, he couldn't control himself. And he had to save her! ....Someone so innocent should not look so lethal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Innocent Magics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Innocent Magics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651197) by [wastingawallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower). 



> (Gwen knew Merlin from around the village) 
> 
> Reader's Note: I did try an accent for this podfic.  
> I apologize if it offends or of it's inaccuracies.  
> Also, the male voice is deepened.

 

**Duration** : 17:01

**Written & Read By:** [wastingawallflowersvessel](http://wastingawallflowersvessel.tumblr.com/)

 

[Download Mp3 Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p8qzdy0m2lxm5q3/InnocentMagics.mp3)

[Read The Fic Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4651197)

 

Music/ Sound Source Youtube

Source Upon Request 

 

[Im](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-2SEuszMvo74/UzTOuzHvasI/AAAAAAAAD8U/5BggAWxxpKk/s1600/MC+-+Merlin+and+Hunith+black+eye.jpg) [ag](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4015/4648324976_6e49bf8f3b_b.jpg) [e](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4015/4648324976_6e49bf8f3b_b.jpg) [So](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4015/4648324976_6e49bf8f3b_b.jpg)[ur](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/70/Spring_forest,_near_Planinsko_polje.jpg)[c](https://c1.staticflickr.com/3/2630/3968083890_0bf5e24a0a_b.jpg)[e](http://www.xactexpat.com/asset/image/expat-medical-insurance-kidnap-and-ransom-1.jpg) (My Edit)


End file.
